I've got a love that's keeps me waiting
by IMAGINN
Summary: Op een nietsvermoedende zomerse namiddag heeft het lot van Julia een bizarre wending gekregen: in de schuur op de boerderij van haar ouders heult na transport nu het Afzichtelijkste Wezen, een wezen zo bedorven, is daar een sprankeltje hoop? Julia's POV.


**Hoofdstuk 1 warm bodies fanfic**

Zonder enige aankondiging reed er een hel witte vrachtwagen op een dag ons erf op, en stapten mannen met witte pakken aan uit een truck. Zo ver uit mijn zicht, veilig boven verstopt voor al dit naderend onheil in mijn kamer. Wist ik veel van hun acties. (Straks wordt ik nog ongeduldig, let maar op. Maar dat is van latere toepassing op dit verhaal. )

Het dakraam van mijn kamer stond wagenwijd open en uit eerdere ervaring kan ik zonder zelf te zien het volgende stukje wel even bij elkaar fantaseren.

Met mijn woeste vader met z'n hoofd als een tomaat stapte hij af op deze ''Wij zetten dit vervaarlijk geval af en vertrekken met zweet op onze gezichten en later proostend in de kroeg mannen op een goed gelukte en geslaagde afloop van deze middag.'' Ze verontschuldigen zich, en met een stevige tred wat door sommigen snelwandelen wordt genoemd marcheerden ze terug naar de truck, en vertrokken.

Terwijl mijn ouders hun opgehoopte emoties bot vierden op deze mannen voor wie je nu wel opeens medelijden zou willen hebben, knijpte ik er tussen uit voor een gegrond onderzoek naar eigen bevindingen van dit monster.

Zo te zien hadden ze de truck al in z'n achteruit geparkeerd en was de laadbak open. De roldeur van de schuur zelf was in zijn geheel opgetrokken. Gebukt schuifelend als een angstig bang vogeltje glipte ik naar binnen.

De volgende paar minuten moest ik wel even op adem komen. In het stoffige daglicht wat door de dakramen naar binnen scheen, zag ik het Afzichtelijk Geval In Zijn Geheel Dus Zonder Duister En Schaduw.

Het eerste wat me opviel waren zijn rood doorlopen ogen en zijn gedrag. Hij schuifelde maar een beetje voort door zijn kooi, en klapte (zonder het zelf te beseffen geloof ik) als een blinde idioot telkens opnieuw tegen de traliewanden, als een stompzinnige herhaling van een nog stommere televisie show. )

Wat ik nog het aller engst vond was dat hij te midden van die herhaling, heel plotseling zijn hoofd afwende. In een rare hoek gebogen bleef hij mij lang en intens aanstaren. Zijn romp draaide mee, en met een flits klampte hij zijn bonkige vingers om de spijlen en snoof, grauwde en gromde als een gek en zijn hoofd maakte rare verticale bewegingen en ik had het even niet meer, ik deinsde achter uit. Mijn lichaam schakelde zichzelf, in de instinctieve piloot over naar de rewind knop zodat ik een paar minuten terug weer lekker en wel in mijn kamer zat te hyperventileren. Het zou wel een tijdje duren voordat ik weer ergens naar toe ging dan het huis.

In alle haast belden mijn ouders naar diverse instanties. Iedere keer weer lieten de antwoorden hun onbevredigd.

Nog op diezelfde dag nam mijn vader de touwtjes in handen en vertrok naar het onderkomen van Dit Verachtelijk Wezen.

Voor even leek mijn vader een ander persoon te zijn geworden toen hij weer in huis kwam.

''Wat het ook is, niemand komt er bij in de buurt.'' Het duurde enige tijd voordat mijn vader zich kon ontspannen en zijn normale gezichtskleur weer terug kreeg.

Dat was dat. Wat er die middag had plaats gevonden, niemand kwam het ooit te weten: dit mysterie leverde zo'n geladen sfeer dat iedereen die in het huis woonde of bezocht er nooit eens spontaan over zou beginnen. Je zou nooit durven.

Omdat mijn vader koeien in de des betreffende schuur had die de komende weken op knappen stonden naar het baren van hun jongen, nam mijn vader het zo wijze besluit om in het vervolg de achter ingang te nemen. Omdat er verder niet over werd gesproken, werd al het andere van meer prioriteit. Maar de blijvende angst voor het verborgene, nestelde zich diep in een achter kamertje van onze hersenen.

Op mijn dag vroeg mijn vader voordat hij samen met mijn meeging naar een of andere vergadering, of ik de koeien nog even water wilde geven. Gedachteloos, zoals iedere keer voldeed ik aan mijn taken. Soms had ik een sterke drang naar een eigen wil. Mijn hoofd schreeuwde het uit als protest, maar altijd weer was ik aan onderdanigheid onderhevig.

De dikke slang, bevestigd aan een haak ver boven mijn hoofd hevelde ik over van een gevulde ton naar een nog leeg was.

Met een schok vloog de glibberende slang uit mijn handen, en raakte met een zachte plof de grond. Ik moest alles even weer op een rijtje hebben voordat ik wist waar ik mee bezig was.

Zijn lange, slungelige lichaam drukte zich gespannen en gebukt tegen een hoek van de kooi. Op zijn gezicht was een merkwaardig lachje te zien.

Vlagen van paniek staken in mijn hart als venijnige steken. De steken kropen zich op tot achter mijn achterhoofd, de sterke reflex die hier uit voort kwam trok mijn hoofd onverwacht naar beneden.

''Staren… bedreigend?''

Mijn ademhaling begon over te gaan in hyperventilatie. Moeizaam kreeg ik mijn lichaam weer enigszins opgang. Terwijl ik terug liep naar de slang die nog steeds bezig was met stromen, hield ik het tafereel nauwlettend in mijn kielzog. Verwonderd draaide ik de kraan dicht, en een gevoel van manie overviel me. Ik schaamde me.

Angstvallig kon ik de gebeurtenis van vanmiddag verborgen houden voor mijn ouders, ze schenen nagenoeg niets te merken.

In bed kon ik de hevige barricade die ik voor mezelf in stand hield niet meer ophouden. De beelden die ik probeerde te verstoppen, stonden als een gebrand merk op mijn netvlies gebrand.

Aan de randen van mijn ogen doemde een bonkig en lijkbleek gedaante. Langzaam schuifelde hij naar voren, en pakte in een greep de spijlen van de kooi vast. Het gesis en gebrom dreunden tegen de zijkant van mijn schedel.

Met gortige stoten hapte ik naar adem. Al die tijd lag ik verstikt onder mijn eigen dekbed. Ik veegde mijn natte haren uit mijn gezicht.

De adrenaline spuwde zich als vuurwerk door mijn aderen. Mijn hart hamerde er genadeloos oplos. Met een zucht sloeg ik het dekbed van mij af. Misselijk boog ik mijn hoofd naar voren, mijn ademhaling werd langzamerhand gelijkmatiger.

Met al mijn zintuigen helder en erg alert, stapte ik in wat oude kleding en bewoog me stilletjes door het huis.

De koude nacht lucht verjoeg voor een enkele tel de klamme angst in elke cel in mijn lichaam. Mijn hele ik verzette zich tegen mijn daad die ik nu aan het begaan was: de angst voor het over treden van iedere regel.

Eenmaal binnen merkte ik opgelucht dat ik mijn zaklamp overbodig was. De maan was helder genoeg op de schuur met zijn dakramen voldoende te verlichten.

Bij iedere stap die nader zette hoorde ik mijn eigen adem hoorbaar.

In een langzame beweging zakte ik zo'n 5 meter voor de grond in een kleermakers zit en bleef aandachtig voor me uit staren, mij enkel bewust van de al het andere om mij heen. Vooral bewust van het tafereel voor me.

''Fris..Water..''

Benauwd voor een hels kabaal van zijn kant stond ik zo mogelijk op en pakte ik de slang en bevestigde deze aan de hoofdkraan, dichtbij de kooi. Terwijl het water stroomde duwde ik de slang tussen de spijlen.

Hij maakte een kommetje van zijn handen en goot het water over zijn gezicht. In een beweging wreef hij zijn lange zwarte haren nat achterover. Met twee handen rond de slang geklemd bekeek ik hem aandachtig. In gedachten zag ik hem meer als woester, verwilderd beest. Tot mijn verbijstering stond hier voor mij toch een menselijke gedaante. Deze gedachten dreven mij ver weg van de plek in de nacht waar ik werkelijk was. De bindende en knijpende angst rond mijn hart en longen die ons, het gezin in tamelijk in stand hield zodat we van deze benarde situatie toch nog wat konden maken, loste op. Een hevig verlangen naar wederzijds vertrouwen en begrip drong door me. Blijkbaar merkte hij deze verandering, want zijn mondhoeken trokken omhoog.

Met een moeiteloze ruk trok hij aan het uiteinde van de slang. Zo onstabiel ik op mijn twee benen stond sleurde hij mij mee. Mijn hoofd knakte tegen de spijlen. Een stevige onder arm sloot mijn luchtpijp af. Gesmoord drukte ik tegen. Vingernagels boorde zich diep in zijn vlees. Dwangmatig hapte hij tegen de spijlen, trok met zijn vingers mijn hoofdhaar zowat uit mijn schedel.

''wachten … dit moment.''

In een ruk trok ik mijn hoofd opzij. Niet dat het veel nut had, zijn onderarm hield mijn nek en hoofd op zijn plaats. Zijn vingers lieten godzijdank los. Met beide handen trok ik uit alle macht mij los, ik hijgde trilde, spartelde.. Een gesmoorde kreet perste ik uit mijn longen. Voordat ik krijste drukte hij zijn vrije hand voor mijn mond. Ik beet hem in zijn hand. Een gedempt geluid vol razernij en ergernis vulde de lucht.

Kokhalzend klapte ik voorover. Opgehoest slijm spuugde ik uit op de droge zandgrond voor me. Voorzichtig raakte ik mijn beurse keel aan. Ik slikte moeizaam. Vanwege het piepende in mijn oren had ik een ding over het hoofd gezien.

Tintelingen schoten als elektrische schokken zodra ik vernam dat hij zich vlak achter mij bevond, van mijn vingertoppen naar mijn schouders, nek, hoofd spieren. Zijn zware gore adem lieten mijn haren waaien. Ik wilde mij omdraaien, maar een vaste greep rond mijn polsen, in een houdgreep op mijn rug vast gepind verhinderde dit.

''Help..Me,''


End file.
